


Grave Visitor

by kiddiluna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never once has Harry been to his parents grave until Padfoot decides to take him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grave Visitor

It was an average summer night in London. The cold air or running through the streets. It was mostly quiet except for miss weasley who was yelling at her two twin boys Fred and George. In the foyer of the old house was a man with shaggy black hair and pale skin with dark black eyes sitting across from was a teenage boy who had short black unruly locks of hair and his piercing green eyes.

The man was Sirius Black a wanted killer who actually never killed anyone. The boy was the wizarding world's savior, Harry Potter.

"Harry, have you ever seen your parents grave?" Sirius asked, looking over at his godson who was trying to finish his summer work before he would have to return to Hogwarts for the next school year. Harry looked at his godfather then looked back towards his homework.

"Unfortunately, no." Harry told his godfather as he signed as he finished his transfiguration homework and moved to grab his defense against the dark arts textbook when Sirius had shot out grabbing a hold of Harry's wrist.

"What! Were going over there right now!" Sirius said sternly apparrareting them to an cemetery door. Sirius begins to tung Harry along before he had a chance to recover from suddenly apparating into a cemetery. Sirius pushed open the iron gate and they both went inside.

They headed to the lone grave in the far right corner of the cemetery passing many tombstones. Harry saw the names which were engraven on the tone 'Here lies James & Lily Potter.' There was something else engraved into the tomb stone but Harry could not read it.

"Its say always to be free and wear a smile." Sirius tells him as Harry nodded his head as if he understood.

Sirius sat in front of the grave with Harry sitting next to him.

"Hey James and Lily it been a long time since I came to visit you but I brought someone who is dying to meet you." Sirius said, motioning over so Harry could sit in middle of the middle of the grave.

"Hey mom, dad it's me Harry." Harry said then there was sudden gush of wind.

"I know you wondering what has happen to me these years, but in truth I've never felt better than I do now." Harry told his parents.

Harry and Sirius spent a half hour at James and Lily is grave giving them their deepest gratitude what has happen over the years.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot. I hope you guys like the story give kudos and comments.


End file.
